Water under the Bridge
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black is the pokemon champion and is always ask to be challenge. But, one accident during a challenge, opened up so much more. WARNING: YAOI Human/Pokemon LEMON male/male


**SRG: Yes! New One-Shot!**

**Peach: WHOO!**

**Mr. Ghost: hooray...**

**Peach: Be more enthusiastic!**

**Mr. Ghost: Why?**

**Peach:(pulls out the poltergeist 4000) This is why.**

**SRG: Isn't that Luigi's?**

**Peach: Yes**

**SRG: Than why do you have it?**

**Peach: I'm a bitch (points weapon at Mr. Ghost) see? START BEING ENTHUSIASTIC!**

**Mr. Ghost:...WHOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YEAH! AAAAALLLLLL RIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ! AAAAWWWWWWWSSOOOOOOOOOOMMMME!**

_**Two hours later of enthusiastic cheering...**_

**Mr. Ghost: 'HUFF, HUFF' 'GASP, GASP'**

**SRG: I think that's good.**

**Peach: Yep! (Throws away the poltergeist 4000)**

**Mr. Ghost: 'faints'**

**SRG and Peach: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon, sadly :'(<em>

* * *

><p>Black made his way past Route 11, and into Village Bridge. '<em>Wow<em>', thought Black. The bridge was magnificent and amazing. And the village that apparently grew around the bridge was small, but in that calm, cozy way. The kind you wouldn't mind to settle down and live in.

Black smiled and made his way across the bridge. Immediately he heard a women's cry: "Hey, young man!"

Black turned to see a young woman in a white lab coat, red heels and a pair of square glasses to match. "I wish to speak to you!"

"Yes?", Black questioned, kindly. '_I wonder what she wants?_', thought Black.

"Are you, by any chance, THE Pokémon Champion Black?", The Researcher asked. Black nodded. "Ooh! In that case, It would be a honor to battle you! May I?"

Black couldn't help, but roll his eyes a little. He would think he would get use to being challenge. Sometimes, its a big honor. But, other times it was a pain in the ASS!

Although, she didn't seem tough..."All right", Black stated kindly. "Yes!", cheered the Researcher, "By the way, I'm Shannon!" Black smiled a little, "Pleasure to meet you, now lets battle!"

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

Another fight, more experience, I guess.

We faced each other on the bridge. We were ten meters away from each other. I thought suddenly came into my mind, "Hey! What if we damage the bridge?", I yelled over to Shannon. She yelled back, "Don't worry! The bridge gets damage all the time! Everyone in town pitches in to fix it!"

A small amount of relief came over my worry. Still, I hope we don't damage it to much..."Alright!", I yelled back.

I wonder what kind of Pokémon she will have?

"Just a fair warning, I specialized in poison-type Pokémon!", she yelled as she pulled out a poke ball. I braced myself.

"GO, GRIMER!", she yelled and threw the poke ball. The ball opened and it exploded in a white light. The light disappeared and a purple sludge with eyes and a mouth was from the light. "Grimer!", the sludge Pokémon bellowed.

Gross...lets see what I can use. A thought just jumped in my head. "Go Bouffalant!", I threw a poke ball and it exploded in light. My bash Buffalo Pokémon, appeared and grunted. "Bouffalant!", he said. I grinned and looked up at Shannon, "Ladies first!"

She smiled, "Okay! Grimer use Sludge Wave!"

"Grime!", the sludge Pokémon yelled, before gushing out a toxic sludge stream at Bouffalant. "Bouffalant! Dodge and use Head Charge!" Bouffalant dived to the side, out the direction of the toxic wave. The bash buffalo Pokémon's afro seemed to puff up as he suddenly charge forward, activating Head Charge.

Grimer was strong, but not fast. Bouffalant crashed into the sludge Pokémon, throwing it back. Shannon yelped and screamed, "Grimer, get up and use Gunk Shot!"

Grimer stood and filthy garbage shot at from the purple Pokémon. This time both, me or Bouffalant did not seem that attack in time. The gunk splattered onto Bouffalant. "Bouffa!", he groaned. He shook the garbage off him. But, I saw his face, it was red and he looked dizzy and sick.

Shit. _Poisoned._

I got to end this!

"Bouffalant, use Earthquake!", I yelled. Bouffalant shook his head and began to stomp his hooves. The bridge shook violently, and Grimer was thrown back as the sudden shake. Grimer laid on the bridge, in a gunky heap. Shannon sighed, "Looks like my Grimer is out!", she half sighed, half yelled.

"Looks like!", I yelled back as I made my to my Bouffalant. "You okay, bud?", I asked with concern. "Bouff", was my answer. "Here", I said, handing out a Peacha Berry. He opened his mouth and I plopped the berry into his mouth. As he chewed it up, he suddenly did not look sick. "Bouffalant!", he bellowed happily. I grinned, "That's better. Returned!" I said, returning him into his poke ball.

"Ready for round two?", she yelled. "Ready!", I yelled back.

* * *

><p>She was down to her last Pokémon. My Simisear and Krookodile took out her Amoonguss and Ekans out, with a Fire Blast and a Dig attack. "Okay, one left. Here's go nothing!", she yelled, "Lets!", I yelled.<p>

We both shouted, "GO SEVIPER!" "GO SAMUROTT!"

The fang snake Pokémon and formidable Pokémon appeared from the lights. "Se-Viper!" "Samurott!"

"Seviper, use Poison Fang!" The snake Pokémon's fangs glowed bright purple and launch itself forward. "Samurott, dodge using Aqua Jet!"

Water wrap around the water Pokémon and cannon shot out the fang snake's path. "Now use, Water Pulse!"

The water wrapped around him died instantly and a pulse of water shot from the formidable Pokémon. The blast hit the snake, soaking it. The snake hiss in anger, as Shannon yelled, "Seviper, use Night Slash!", black energy dance around the snake Pokémon's as he shot at Samurott. "Block with Aqua Tail!", I yelled. Samurott's tail became a miniature whirlpool, twirling and slamming into Seviper's Night Slash attack. Dark energy and water exploded as the two attacks clashed. "Seviper! Quickly use Poison Tail!", Shannon yelled. Seviper's tail turned purple and he twisted, slamming his tail into Samurott's side.

'_Crap_', I thought. "Use, Revenge!"

Samurott front left paw glowed red as he slammed his paw into Seviper's side. The snake hiss in pain as they both landed.

Shannon and I than both yelled, "Poison Jab!" "Razor Shell!"

Seviper tail glowed even brighter and bigger and it lash forward. Samurott ripped off his right armor leg, it glowed a bright blue and he slash out. The two attacks clashed, blue and purple spark shot out. Shannon yelled, "End this! Seviper use Poison Sting!"

Seviper open its mouth and bright purple needles shot out its mouth. "Dodge it!"

Samurott dived to the side. The attack miss completely...and shot straight at me.

"SHIT!" I yelled and brace myself for the hit. Instead of a hundred deadly needles shooting into my skin. I felt something big, wet and heavy knock into me and off the bridge. I only had time to scream when I felt two, strong, furry arms wrap around me. Than I felt myself hit the river's cold surface and I quickly held my breath.

It lasted a split, before I felt the strong arms lifted me up and out the water.

"YOU OKAY?", I heard Shannon scream in worry. "I'm alright!", I yelled back, still shaking from the water's coldness. "Oh, thank goodness, I guess its a draw!", Shannon yelled down.

"Yeah!"

"Do you need any help!"

"Thanks, but I'm good!"

"Okay than, bye!"

"See ya!"

With that, she left.

I looked at Samurott, "You could have just use Water Pulse and blast the needles away?"

Samurott blushed.

* * *

><p>Samurott's POV<p>

Stupid, ungrateful, rude, sweet, hot, extremely sexy, trainer...Why did I have to fall for you?

I thought painfully. I fell for Black when I was a Dewott...God, and right now, his clothes sticking to his smooth body was a not helping!

I took his toward to edge of the river, underneath the bridge.

There was only one time I saw him naked...

_Flashback_

_We just beaten the Casteila City Gym Leader. We were just resting. Pidove, Pansear and I were playing in a hotel room in the city. Black went into bathroom to wash. Than I thought I heard him call me. I'll admit I was not to bright back than, but that ended almost instantly when I opened the door and saw Black's beautiful body. Oh. My. GOD. He is fucking hot. His body was lightly toned and it was lightly tan. His ass was perfect, nicely shape and so fuckable. His cock was flaccid, but still long and thick. I quickly snapped out of it and closed the door. I ran toward our bed and jumped in, ignoring Pansear and Pidove's concerned cries. I crawled underneath the covers and feverishly stroked my steel-hard cock. It didn't take a lot to make me shoot._

_End of Flashback_

Seeing him wet again, like before, was making my cock push out its sheath. I began telling myself to relax, when he suddenly said, "Well might as well get out these wet clothes!"

My jaw almost dropped, as he stripped off the his jacket and shirt, exposing his toned chest. ! THIS CAN NOT BEING HAPPENING. I'M FUCKING DREAMING...NO ONE WAKE ME UP!

My 10-inch member came out completely as he slipped off is shoes, socks and pants, leaving only his boxers. I use my hind legs to cover my cock. He stretch out on the damp ground, relaxing his body. After a moment, I guess he fell asleep. I looked around to see any people or Pokémon, but found none. My thoughts fought over an idea.

**Do something! He is right there!**

_Do you want to lose that trust you and Black have?_

**Trust me, he will love it!**

_And what if he doesn't?_

After a moment...Samurott finally decided.

_I give..._

**Thank you, BOTH of you won't regret it!**

"I hope so", I muttered to myself.

I made my way toward him.

I started to run my tongue along his chest, tasting the maleness and cool water from his body. His scent was driving me insane. I ran my tongue to the hem of his boxers(which were growing a bulge!). I raise I paw and began to push down on the thin cloth. He moved his body, making it much easier to pull them down. His member is now fully hard: a solid 8-inch pole.

I ran my tongue on his head, tasting and breathing in its scent and taste. Black moaned in his sleep, lightly thrusting his hips against my mouth. I wasted no time opening my mouth and taking in his member. He moaned louder and started to thrust a little harder. Careful of my fangs, I let it slide up and down my throat.

He started to thrust even faster, I can taste his precum squirt down my throat. I felt my own member drip with precum.

I felt his ball tighten against my neck and I let his warm cum pour into my mouth, loving every second of it.

After a few more squirts, I pulled away letting the rest splat against my face and head armor.

I sighed, watching his body relax. I lifter my paws to my head armor and lift it off, letting my long, white mane pour out from my shell armor.

Letting my real hair come out, is something I'll never do in public, but I'm just to hot and horny.

I also began to remove the armor off, my legs. For some reason, I feel lighter. I heard a groan and looked back at Black. My jawed hit the damp ground as he turn over and was now laying on his stomach, exposing his perfect ass. I instantly made my way, my forgotten member pulsing wildly. I let my face lower near his white mounds, running my tongue over them. My tongue dip into his crack, letting it flicker over his tight pucker hole.

I did this for awhile, enjoying the taste, until I finally push my tongue into the first tight ring. I wasted no time, pushing my tongue in and out the tight tunnel. God, I love everything about him. Taste. Smell. Feel. Sight. EVERYTHING. I just can't get enough.

Apparently, my aching cock couldn't either.

I force my self up from is delicate mounds and directed myself, so my cock was press against his crack and hole.

I froze. The only thing I thought was: 'Should I do this?'

But than I heard him moaned. His deep and strong voice turn me on enough to not give a fuck.

Slowly I began to push into him. He hiss in pain at first, but remained asleep. I gasped at the UN-believable tightness. I can feel every muscle tighten around my member, massaging it so right. I can feel his heart-beat (or is that is pulsing member?) beat along with my thrusting.

Speaking of which...The moment I felt him relax, I lost it. I started thrusting in and out, harder and harder, faster and faster, rougher and rougher. I became relentless. My master: the one person I swore never to let harm come to him, was now getting his ass ripped by me. AND by the sound of his moans and the sight of his dripping member, he was loving this!

I reach my paw over and began to stroke him, matching my thrusts with my strokes. I heard him gasp a little and felt him cum all over my paw and his stomach.

The sudden vice-like grip that came by his climax, was to much. The sudden constriction hurts so bad it was good. I roared and shot by shot loads of my cum into is hungry hole. My thrust increase with my climax, making my over sensitive cock go numb.

After a few more thrusts, I collapsed. Letting my body fall next to his. Part of me wish to stay in him, but sadly I pulled out when I fell over.

I sighed with true happiness and content, I couldn't help but whispered: "I love you, Black"

He flipped over(surprising the shit out me) and said "I love you too", before pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>SRG: well that's the first out the 12!<strong>

**Peach:11 more to go!**

**Mr. Ghost: super...**

**Peach slaps Mr. Ghost**

**Mr. Ghost: OW! HEY?**

**Peach: shut up!**

**SRG:(clears throat) anyway Samurott is from my Black game, so I'm doing white next (not the girl, the game) and I like to say...BOUFFALANT IS FUCKING CUTE!**

**Peach: YYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Mr. Ghost: just be ready for the next stories!**

**Review?**


End file.
